Curious For Pleasure
by shiningfire
Summary: After experiencing "extreme pleasure" the young Sasuke and Naruto's curiosity leads to wanting and creating more pleasure. However, Itachi also wants Sasuke and gets him. ONE SHOT! *NaruSasu/SasuNaru Uchihacest ItaSasu and a Itachi clone for ItaNaru Lemon


Twentieth Century Music

Hey there! This is a ONE SHOT about the famous couple ItaSasu and SasuNaru Warning: Lemon, YAOI, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, ItaSasu/Uchihacest

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. (If I did it would be all about YAOI) : )

Enjoy!

Uchiha Sasuke, the young 10 year old boy, walked home with his friend Naruto, the two of them blushing and trembling a little, their minds filled with thoughts about what they just saw 30 minutes ago…

Flashback

Sasuke and Naruto were just walking together from school towards the park where they usually go and play. "Oi! Sasuke? Who do you like?" Naruto suddenly asked.

"No one…" Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms and walking beside his curious and loud friend.

"Really? Is it cus you don't like girls?" Naruto asked, putting a finger on his chin and thinking.

Sasuke thought about it too. What did he like about girls? "Well… I don't see what's so good about them really. I mean… I just can't find anything about them that really does me any good."

Naruto thought too. "Well… they're pretty."

"I never thought any girl was 'pretty' either. They're just… annoying." Sasuke muttered, thinking about how they always call scream his name. Naruto just laughed his silly laugh at that.

"Yo- kids!" Naruto and Sasuke slightly turned to this older looking boy maybe around 16 or 18 looking at them. "Come here."

"And what if we don't want to?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms and glaring at them.

"Then we'll make you." He said, and suddenly three other boys appeared behind them- they all looked buff, scary, and tall.

Sasuke and Naruto weren't stupid enough to not know that they couldn't outrun these boys or fight them, so they just walked over to them staying by each other closely. All Sasuke could think about was his brother. "Nii-san…"

The 4 boys took them to some sort of small shack, making them go in there and two of them covered their mouths. "Now… don't make a noise and watch the show." One of them hissed, slamming their heads against a window and making them look at what was going on in the other side.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned but their eyes widened as they saw two naked and sweaty bodies, both male, doing some… weird stuff on the floor at the other side of the window. "Hm… How do you like that?" One guy muttered. "Watching kids reacting to this is the greatest." He said to another guy.

"True."

Naruto and Sasuke gulped as they saw a guy with his mouth covering the other guy's penis. "Wh-what are they doing?" Sasuke thought, his hands held behind his back roughly. He realized he could even hear their movements.

"Oh! Oh… Yeah… More!" One of them said, moaning greatly and grabbing his partners hair. "I'm… cumming… damn… Ugh!!" he shouted, cumming inside the man's mouth. Sasuke saw white stuff come out of his mouth, wondering what that was. After that, the two began kissing, their tongue touching each other's evidently.

Then, to his horror and curiosity, he felt some sort of thing move in his pants and it either hurt… or not. He glanced at Naruto who was sweating and blushing like crazy, obviously shocked and confused just as much as he was.

He turned back to the scene and his eyes widened even more as he saw one man push his penis inside another man as he was on his fours. "Wh… what?" He thought, and began sweating himself as he moved inside and out.

"Alright… now let's play with these boys." The guy holding Sasuke said, and he soon has his mouth covered up with tape. His hands still held onto, his pants were unzipped and slightly pulled down. "Heh… looks like they're easy erectors." The guy smirked and grabbed Sasuke's slight erection, making him gasp and almost scream. He heard Naruto scream too.

They couldn't speak because of the tape but their groans were still heard. Tears came into Sasuke's eyes as he felt his underwear drop and the guy grab his penis which was now hard and rubbed it. He didn't know what was going on or why he felt good yet so disgusting and in pain. This was the first time he felt like this- waves of pleasure and pain just ripple through his body as some random stranger rubbed onto his dripping cock. He cried, and saw the scene going on in front of him once more- the guy ramming his penis into the other guy's hole. He shut his eyes tight and moaned, feeling this hotness in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm scared… what's going on? Why does this feel good yet… scary?" He thought, and yelled, or at least tried to, as he bucked forward and have some sort of white stuff come out of his penis and this intense pleasure. "That's not pee..." He thought. Afterwards, he felt extremely tired and his limbs went weak. He heard the shout and moans of the two other men in action but was too tired to even look at them. He turned around and saw that Naruto was already on the floor too, a white mess in front of him. Sasuke dropped to the floor as the guy let him go and he laid down, breathing hard.

"Let's get out of here now!" One guy said, and they just ran out.

"Sasuke… are you alright?" Naruto asked, trying to grin at him to make him feel comforted but he was tired and was crying too.

"I'm… I'm fine… I guess… but… what just happened?" Sasuke asked, curious.

"Well… I don't know… but… it kinda felt… good." Naruto said, blushing and trying to sit up. Sasuke blushed too.

"Yeah… I guess…" He muttered.

Flash back Ended

So now, they were walking towards Sasuke's home. Sasuke said that he could come over and wash himself up since they were both messy and sweaty, and the front of their pants were kinda wet.

Luckily, the house was empty. Parents were at work, Itachi was probably still at school. While they were in Sasuke's room, they took off their clothes. "Do you have pants that I could borrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke turned and blushed, staring at Naruto's naked body. It reminded him of what he saw back at that small wooden shack.

Naruto blushed too. Sasuke coughed awkwardly and gave Naruto a pair of pants, but before Naruto put them on, he said, "Sasuke… do you wanna… try it again?"

The question startled Sasuke and he was a bit confused, but said, "What? Try what again?"

"You know… what those guys did to us but… with each other? I mean… I just wanna see the what happens step by step and see if it feels good again… and well… we're best friends so it's better to do it with each other than with someone else… so… well… uh…" Naruto kept on blushing, unsure if he made a mistake or not.

Sasuke, sort of agreeing with his blonde friend, said, "Naruto… let's do it… I think the same way too."

Naruto grinned happily and the two naked boys awkwardly walked near each other. "Um… Well… What should we do?" Sasuke muttered.

"I think we should kiss first." Naruto said. "Like those guys did… you know… to set the mood…"

"Ok." Sasuke said, and Naruto leaned towards him, pressing his lips against Sasuke's. Once they touched for about 3 seconds, they separated.

"They also used their tongues… I wonder why…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kissed him again, a bit rougher than before. Sasuke was surprised but just went along, actually liking the feeling. Naruto was the first to lick his lip and Sasuke just slightly opened his mouth, feeling his tongue against his. They just moved their mouths and tongues together, Sasuke walking backwards as Naruto pushed him towards Sasuke's small bed.

Sasuke heard a moan from Naruto, and realized he was keeping one in also. He let it out and also started to reply to Naruto's tongue movements. He felt himself land on the bed on his back and Naruto's small body on top of his. He gasped, feeling Naruto's thing against his, rubbing together.

"I wonder why it feels good?" Naruto muttered, rubbing theirs together more and more.

Sasuke moaned as he felt his thing get hard. Then, Naruto stopped and went down. "Well… I'll do that thing now…" He put his mouth on Sasuke's hard member and Sasuke gasped in pleasure and shock.

"Ah! Naruto… stop… That… Ugh…" Sasuke groaned, arching his back more.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"It's not that… it just… feels so good…" He muttered. Naruto couldn't help but smirk, like seeing Sasuke looking so embarrassed and shy.

"Well then there's no need to stop." Naruto muttered, and began to lick and suck on his penis again. Sasuke buckled forward and kept moaning and groaning in pleasure and just a little pain.

"Naruto… I don't know why… but… I feel something hot in the pit of my stomach and… after this white stuff…. It… AH!!" Sasuke arched his back forward screaming as he came inside Naruto's surprised mouth.

Naruto felt the white stuff in his mouth thinking, "That's hot… and good…" He swallowed it and just like the other man, licked Sasuke clean.

Sasuke breathed heavily, his small chest moving up and down. "Sasuke… um… your thing is all soft again…" Naruto said, and touched Sasuke's thing. It then twitched a little. Naruto lifted a brow and then touched it again, rubbing it now.

"Uh…. Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, not knowing if he could take in all this pleasure as he felt his thing get hard again.

"Sasuke… I want to too…" Naruto said. Sasuke knew what he meant, knowing that Naruto's been doing it all and he hasn't. He sat up and sat inside Naruto's crossed legs.

He felt their erections touching and rubbing against one another, making his head feel so dizzy and his body feel so wonderful. Naruto moaned, their erections rubbing more and more as Sasuke went up and down inside Naruto's now spread out legs. He wrapped his arms around Naruto as Naruto thrust up too, making them rub faster and harder. "Nnn… Sasuke… This feels so…uh…" Naruto muttered, happy that they tried this.

"Yes… I know… Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, and crashed his lips on Naruto's again. Their tongues tangled, their teeth clanked, and their lips touched as they swallowed each other's gasps and moans.

"Naruto! I'm… I'm… the feeling… it's…"

"Me too… let's… together…" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he moved up and down faster, not being able to help himself and just going by what his instincts were telling him to do.

The two young boys moaned and panted, moving up and down fast as they started feeling their orgasm building up, not that either of them even knew what an orgasm was.

"Ah! Na-Naruto!!"

"Sasuke!!"

The two came together the white stuff, which was cum, spilling and spurting out on their chests and the pleasure going throughout their sweaty bodies. After a few seconds of keeping the same position, they both collapsed backwards, breathing and panting hard.

They were both tired yet still shivering with pleasure. Naruto climbed up next to Sasuke and slowly went on top of him, their white cum mixing in with their sweat. He kissed Sasuke again, their tongues roaming each other's mouths…

Meanwhile, Itachi came back from hanging out with his friends and heard a loud scream- no- two loud screams roam throughout the house sounding like it was mixed with pain and pleasure. "What was that?" He thought, and ran to the source of the scream which was Sasuke's room. He heard heavy panting inside there, and a thought occurred to him. "Sounds like… someone… or some people just had sex…" The 16 year old peeked through Sasuke's slightly open door and frowned slightly as he saw a naked blonde Naruto on top of his brother's pale naked body. He soon burned with anger thinking, "Sasuke's mine… How dare he…" Then he saw the way there was lots of cum on the bed and on Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke… should we try that thing where the man puts his thing inside the other man?" Naruto asked. "It seemed like it felt really good for the both of them."

Sasuke, tired but still wanting some pleasure, and with the other excuse of being 'curious' said, "Well… ok… I guess…"

Naruto blushed. "But can you… well… make my thing up again?" Sasuke blushed at the request but sat up as Naruto sat up too. He leaned his back down and started sucking onto Naruto's thing, doing what Naruto did to him. He heard his moans and cries of pleasure.

Itachi felt his penis twitch a little at the erotic scene, but was feeling very angry too. He opened the door and walked inside. "Why don't I finish the job for Naruto?" He asked casually.

Sasuke and Naruto jerked up, turning their heads towards Itachi who looked rather… angry. "Nii-san…" Sasuke said, feeling embarrassed.

Itachi glared at Naruto. "I'll have the job done to you as well." Putting his hands together and performing seals to the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, a clone of himself appeared, naked. Sasuke and Naruto stared shocked. Itachi faced the naked version of him. "Go ahead and fuck the blonde." His clone nodded and walked towards Naruto who clung onto Sasuke a bit afraid.

Sasuke, not wanting Naruto to get hurt as well, clung onto him too. "Nii-san! What's he going to do to Naruto?" Itachi ignored him and just walked towards him, grabbing him and pulling him away from Naruto.

"Don't worry about it."

"Aniki!" Sasuke cried. Itachi then crashed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened, surprised. The kiss felt like Naruto's except with more spark.

Naruto whimpered as the other Itachi pushed him down on the bed and grabbed his cock. He pressed his lips on Naruto's, using his tongue to play around the small mouth. Although Naruto was a bit confused, he just replied by kissing back, liking the kiss. He moaned as his penis was rubbed on harder and harder.

"I will punish you Sasuke…" Itachi said, getting on top of Sasuke on the floor and kissing him roughly.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke muttered.

"You let someone else touch you without my permission… I must punish you." He said, and went down to lick on his nipple.

"Ah!" Sasuke whimpered in pleasure, not even knowing that felt good as well. "Nii-san… ugh!"

"Feel good?" Itachi muttered. All Sasuke could do was slightly nod while blushing. This did feel good for him… so good… it felt good with Naruto too but with his Nii-san whom he loved the most in the world, it felt exciting and good.

After sucking on Sasuke's small pink nipples, he sucked on his semi-erect penis making him fully erect. Sasuke's moans and cries pleased him so. "Nii-san… Oh… Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke muttered, close to his release.

Itachi stopped and went back up to kiss those long awaited lips he's always wanted to just ravish on, and started picking at Sasuke's tight hole. Sasuke's eyes widened, wondering what he was doing. "Nii-san! What-…"

"Shh… It'll feel good…" Itachi said, and slowly slipped a finger up.

Sasuke cried at the pain. "Promise?"

"Promise…" Itachi said, slipping his finger in and out and moving it around.

Naruto was also near release and the clone Itachi went up to kiss his swollen mouth. He then started slipping in his finger as well. "AH!" Naruto cried. "It.. hurts…"

"Shhh…" The fake Itachi muttered in his ear, and then bit at it, making Naruto cry out again.

"Uh…Itachi-san…" He said, moaning. "AH!" he yelled, feeling another finger slip inside him. He felt more tears come but just bit his lip and handled with the pain. Once the third finger was in, he was used to the feeling of something inside him… yet he didn't know if he could take anything bigger and he knew he'd have to.

By now, Itachi had three fingers inside Sasuke and knew his brother was in pain. Knowing the thing that can out do that pain, he searched for that spot… "AH!" He smirked, seeing as Sasuke's whole body jerked forward as he brushed a certain spot. He brushed it again and again.

"Itachi Nii-san! That… I feel so weird when you touch that spot! What.. what's wrong with me?" he asked, moaning again as that spot was touched.

Itachi chuckled. "Nothing… nothing at all. Just enjoy the pleasure Sasuke… enjoy me." He leaned down and claimed Sasuke's nice, moist lips. He decided Sasuke was ready. Taking out his fingers, he positioned himself between Sasuke's small legs. Sasuke looked up at his brother, knowing what he'd do but was afraid. Itachi slowly started slipping his cock inside Sasuke's tight entrance.

The fake Itachi took his fingers out Naruto and also positioned himself. He slipped his thing inside Naruto's tight whole. "AH! Itachi-san! Ah!" He yelled, bucking forward. The clone Itachi just kept going in, not stopping until it was all the way in.

Itachi was now inside Sasuke all the way. He let him adjust to the feeling and watched as his brother took deep, fast breaths while crying. "He's adorable… it makes me mad that I wasn't the first one to make him cum… I'll have that clone fuck him harder than I would…"

The clone was all the way in Naruto, having him adjust first, but only for a few seconds before he started moving in and out. Naruto, who was not fully ready, cried out. "AH!" He yelled, the burning and stretching pain hurting very much. He told himself to just get used to it. "Bear with it…" He thought, as the large clone kept moving inside him. "Itachi-san… Oh… Ugh…" Naruto moaned, soon being filled with pleasure slowly by slowly. "AH!" He shouted out, being hit on that sensitive prostate which sent ripples and waves of absolute pleasure crashing around his body.

"Ah… Nii-san…" Sasuke moaned as Itachi too was moving in and out of his body with a pace that kept getting faster and faster by the second. His pain got replaced by pleasure, and when that spot was hit again, he arched his back and cried out as he felt extreme pleasure just roamed throughout his small body, making his insides feel tremendous. "Nii-san… there… I think I… no… I want it there again…" Sasuke moaned through his heavy pants.

"Beg me…" Itachi demanded.

"Please! Nii-san! More! Harder!" Sasuke begged loudly, obeying his brother's commands. Itachi did nothing but accept his request and moved harder, pounding on that spot that Sasuke loved to be touched on so much.

"More!" Naruto shouted, wrapping his arms around the fake Itachi's warm body. "More… oh please…" He begged, and reached his head up to kiss him. 'Itachi' listened and his pace quickened very much along with the roughness and violence. Naruto screamed, his prostate getting hit on so much that he knew he was going to feel that pleasure again. He grabbed his neglected penis and started pumping on it.

Itachi could tell Sasuke was ready to climax, and he also knew he was too. He watched as Sasuke grabbed his own penis and started pumping on it. The scene was very erotic and made him turned on even more. He watched his brother's sexy expressions, and moved faster and faster.

The clone in Naruto was soon ready and gave a kiss to Naruto as his pace quickened. "Ugh! Ah! Uh! I-Itachi-san…"

"Nii-san…" Sasuke moaned.

"AHHH!!" The room was filled with the young boy's cries as they climaxed at almost the same time, and right after the two Itachis cummed inside their partner as well, releasing their enormous amount of cum inside the young boys' tight holes.

After many seconds of nothing but pleasure and more pleasure, Sasuke collapsed on the floor, too tired to move from all the orgasms he went through. Naruto as well collapsed onto the bed. They both felt the cum ooze out of their holes. Itachi's clone came out and disappeared. Itachi carried the now sleeping Sasuke onto the bed and laid him down under the blanket. He glared at Naruto, but then softened his look.

"Oh well… at least I was able to make love to Sasuke first…" He set Naruto under the blankets next to Sasuke. Itachi took that soaked blanket off and replaced it with another, clean one. After that, he went to take the shower but not before asking Naruto's parents if he could sleep over since it was Friday after all.

While showering, Itachi thought, "Today…was absolutely amazing… and now that I know Sasuke loves doing this stuff… I won't hold back. I love him after all. And maybe that Naruto kid won't be so bad after all… he is also cute too." He smirked, thinking about the days and nights that would come after today.

Well that was the one shot! Hoped you liked it! I know that Naruto and Sasuke are pretty young, but let's admit it- that's what makes it all the more hot! ; ) Thanks for reading!


End file.
